Wheelchair technology has greatly improved over the last 100 plus years such that many existing wheelchairs on the market today provide a very functional mobility device for a variety of different individuals with mobility disability. Many wheelchair styles, types, or configurations exist, including but not limited to, folding wheelchairs, rigid “ultra-lightweight” wheelchairs, light weight wheelchairs, depot wheelchairs, tilt and recline wheelchairs, standing wheelchairs, power wheelchairs of various different configurations, and scooters.
Regardless of the type of wheelchair, a common feature often included with the basic wheelchair is “side guards”, also known in the art as “clothing guards” and “wheel guards”. Side guards serve multiple functions, only some of which are to keep clothes away from the wheels, to keep dirt and water away from the user, contributing to seating stability, and aesthetic appeal by fashionably narrowing the individual at the hips. As well, a similar embodiment could also apply to any other type of seating arrangement for both disabled and able-bodied individuals.
Also regardless of the type of wheelchair, it is advantageous for side guards to be light and elegant—thus reducing mechanical complexity, visual impact, and cost, as well as increasing functional usage and component longevity.
The current state of the art in wheelchair side guards consist of a planar rigid material fixedly attached to the wheelchair seat and/or backrest (rigid side guards). Common materials include, but are not limited to, aluminum, titanium, plastics (such as polycarbonate), and carbon fibre. An alternative common side guard consists of fabric (fabric side guards), such as nylon, that is attached to both the backrest and seat of the wheelchair. It is also possible that side guards manufactured from rigid materials are covered in fabric.
Drawbacks to current rigid side guards are weight, width, rigidity, and mechanical obtrusiveness. For instance, rigid side guards are usually attached vertically and parallel to the length of the wheelchair seat, with an uppermost height at or near the height of the rear wheels. The rigid side guards are also typically attached to the outside of the wheelchair frame. These configurations may hinder the ability to fold the wheelchair backrest (useful for transporting the wheelchair, in a car for instance). The rigid side guards also add width to the wheelchair and retract from the aesthetic slimming ability of side guards. The rigid side guards also present a possible danger to the disabled user in two ways. First, when a user transfers into the wheelchair, it is possible that the user's buttocks or hips or legs can traumatically contact the rigid side guards. This may lead to pressure sores or other wounds that can possibly lead to sickness and even death (e.g. from infection). Secondly, the rigid side guards may contact the user's hips in a chronic fashion throughout the day to day usage of the wheelchair. This may also lead to pressure sores and associated complications. Drawbacks to fabric side guards are associated with their flimsy construction. The fabric side guards may sag, thus reducing their effectiveness in keeping a barrier between the user and the wheelchair wheels. This also retracts from the aesthetic appeal of side guards. As well, fabric side guards do not provide appreciable seating stability that rigid side guards may provide.